narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Paths of Kuroiki
Name: Six Paths of Pain (Kyosuke Rikudō) * Users: Kyosuke * Type: Kekkei Genkai * Hand Seals: None The Six Paths of Pain is a jutsu used by Kyosuke. This jutsu is, by far, Kyosuke's most powerful and but least-used technique. It allows Kyosuke to control six separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies are reanimated corpses that are both kept mobile by chakra rods, and make use of Kyosuke's chakra. Use In order to use the technique, Kyosuke's ancestor Nagato remained in a large, chair-like machine that moves with six relatively small mechanical legs, and uses several large chakra rods in his back to transmit chakra. From there, the chakra is picked up by the numerous receivers piercing each body. To control them, the user has to be close by, and ideally at the highest point possible so he can have the best range possible.The machine can also shoot the chakra rods from the hole in front for controlling enemies. In Kyosuke's case, he controls each body through chakra piercings (an advanced form of the chakra rods) on his ears so that he can give them orders without impeding his movement. However, it takes a great deal of chakra out of him to use this ability thus the reason why he uses the Path's conservatively. Paths As the name suggests, there are six bodies, or "paths," which comprise the jutsu. The only common feature shared by these bodies is the Rinnegan eyes. Each also has a vast number of body and facial piercings of various shapes, sizes, and patterns. Each body seems to serve a specific purpose in battle, such as summoning, repair, and defense. When the paths are together they posses a shared field of vision through their Rinnegan eyes, and each paths is able to view what the remaining paths see simultaneously. This allows Kyosuke to coordinate their attacks with incredible speed and provides a defense without a blind spot. All of the paths have also demonstrated incredible speed and strength, and carry concealed Chakra Disruption Blades that can be used to incapacitate opponents. Deva path The Deva path (Tendō), Kyosuke's first observed body, is the body of Odoki in the Six Paths of Kuroiki. It is the most-seen of the six paths, and acts as Kyosuke's representative during scalings. It's main abilities revolve around manipulating gravity, allowing it to repel or attract objects. The Deva path's main abilities revolve around manipulating gravity, allowing him to repel or attract objects. However, he cannot perform it in rapid succession, leaving him vulnerable for a short period of time after its use. This period of time between usages may vary from five seconds to several minutes, depending upon the force of the repulsion or attraction. When performing a large scale attack, Kyosuke must first sever his connection with the other bodies. Animal path The Animal path'' (Chikushōdō'') ''' is the second of the bodies in Kyosuke's '''Six Paths of Kuroiki. The Animal path is a summoner, capable of conjuring a massive variety of different animal summons for various different purposes, most significantly the other paths of Pain. Each animal summon also shares his Rinnegan eyes and various piercings suggesting that they too are under his control. Preta path The Preta path (Gakidō) is one of Kyosuke's bodies in the This body's "Energy Absorption" ability is primarily defensive, since he is capable of absorbing any ninjutsu-related technique, thereby nullifying its effect. This technique can also take the form of a large bubble around his body, allowing it to absorb attacks from any direction. In addition to its defensive properties, this body's ability has also shown offensive capabilities, sucking all the chakra out of any target unfortunate enough to be grabbed by him. Human path The Human path (Ningendō) is one of the bodies in Kyosuke's . It was the body of a tall slender man with very long loose hair, who originally hailed from Otogakure. Besides above-average taijutsu skills, Human Path was shown to have mind-tampering abilities. He's capable of reading the person's mind in seconds and without need of additional equipment. The Human path then proceeded to rip out the ninja's consciousness, killing the victim. Asura path The Asura path (Shuradō) is a body in Kyosuke's . It was the body of a tall bald man with a very unusual body shape. This body has received a number of body alterations; under his cloak the body is revealed to have completely robotic inner workings, possessing six arms and a folded serrated blade-like tail. He can fire one of his left forearms off as a long-range projectile, pull out one of his right arms to reveal a cluster of segmented cluster missiles, quickly propel itself forward with a burst of chakra from its boots, protract multiple blades and a drill from one of his arms, open up the crown of his head to release a titanic shockwave, and wrapped around his waist is a long and flexible saw-like blade that can be used to slice a target. All of these abilities befit the "warring demon" name that the Asura path holds, while giving it a considerably higher degree of versatility than the other paths have. Naraka path The Naraka path (Jigokudō) is one of the bodies in Kyosuke's Six Paths of Kuroiki . This body's ability (referred to as the "King of Hell") seem to be a spiritual entity similar to the Death God, although he is physically strong enough to hold a fully grown man in each hand off the ground with no apparent effort. The entity takes the form of a giant demonic head, which protrudes from the ground close to him while shrouded in black flames. When he asks a question, and after an answer is given, the giant's mouth opens, releasing tendril like arms that force a stream of energy from the victim. If the person was telling a lie or refused to answer the question, their life force is completely removed and eaten, and they are seemingly killed. If they were telling the truth, they remain alive, though left extremely exhausted. Another of this body's powers, most likely its main purpose, is to resurrect or "heal" other paths. By summoning the King of Hell, Kuroiki engulfs the body he wants to heal in it and the body comes out completely repaired. Both times that Pain's bodies were shown in a combat formation, the Naraka path has taken the rear with the others protecting him (even behind the Deva path while its power was still recharging), implying that, like the Deva path, this body is one of Pain's most important bodies. Seventh Path: Outer Path The Outer Path is a hidden Path of this technique and is presumed to be none other than the King of Hell technique. Though not special like the others to the untrained eye, the Seventh Path's hidden jutsu is called Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. Influences Based upon the six Buddhist paths of Reincarnation, each body is named after one of the different "paths": Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka. Each of these paths, or "plains," represent one of the realms a being is reborn into after death, determined by the accumulated karma of their past lives. While the two lower paths, Preta and Naraka, are hellish, and the two higher paths, Deva and Asura, are heavenly, all six are considered to be paths of suffering because they perpetuate the cycle of Reincarnation; the only way to break it and ascend to a higher state of existence is to attain enlightenment.